Roomies
by tatsukixoxo
Summary: It all started with a DVD and a package. Now you'd think living together would be easy for Kyo and Tohru. But now living in an apartment alone... things get a bit heated. Takes place after end of manga. All the usual parings. NOT LEMON.


Chapter 1!

It's KyoxTohru. If you have a problem with the pairing then don't read. Also this is NOT a lemon. That's why it's rated T not M. To be honest I couldn't bring myself to COMPLETELY taint Tohru's complete and utter purity. I felt like some dirty old man...ugh. So I felt content only slightly marring her so enjoy. *bows*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I do love the characters. Also not mine.

Kyo looked around the small apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Tohru. To most couples living together was a stress inducing commitment especially so early into the relationship. They had only lived together for a few months in this apartment but they had stayed in the same house for nearly two years. They had grown used to each others bad habits and learned to live together quite aptly once it was only them. There relationship was still remotely innocent compared to other couples their age. Tohru slept in the bedroom, upon Kyo's request, and he slept in the fold out couch in the living room.

Kyo had considered what would happen if they slept in the same room but immediately shut that thought down. He knew that if he started thinking that way he would stop using his head and use his… man parts to think for him. He was in the process of practicing self control, an art he would need to master in order to excel in martial arts.

There is the sound of a toilet flushing and tap water rushing. Tohru exits the bathroom shortly wearing slippers, pajama shorts, and a t-shirt of his. It was different from her usual nightwear mainly because the city was enduring a heat wave and the temperatures did not decrease much at night. She sits on the couch next to Kyo were he is lounging. He pulls her into his arms and holds her there. Her hair smells of strawberries and oranges. His thoughts drift off to the bedroom to his right. He stops them immediately.

"Is this the movie?" Tohru asks looking at the DVD case intently. Her hair falls over her eyes. She pushes it back behind her ear and flips the case over. "Did you put in yet?" He nods. Damn he should have let her put it in that way… Self control.

"I got it from one of the guys at the dojo," he says. It was one of those sappy drama romances that Tohru enjoyed so much. "He watches it with his girlfriend." Actually his girlfriend watches it he just watches her.

"Oh. I guess we're lucky that Kazuma-san got us a TV and DVD player as a going away gift." Tohru picked up the remote. "It as a bit too much of him, really. But it was nice. Don't you think?" She turned in his arms smiled at him. Even with the lights off, he could still see ever plane of her face in great detail. He was going to suggest turning on the lights on to avoid temptation when the video started.

And his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his checks grew impossibly red… The first thing he heard was panting and moaning. Then he saw two scantily clad woman playing hockey. Not just with their tongues. Prying his eyes way from the television screen he fumbled for the remote and uttered a few choice words when he realized it was still clutched in Tohru's hand. Tohru glanced at the screen blankly not quite registering what she was seeing. Why were the women… Kyo yanked the remote out of her hand and turned the TV off. He moved roughly from under her, crossed the room, and flicked on the lights. His breath was fast and shallow.

After a long moment of silence he deftly moved from the wall and the position he held there- arm on wall with head in arm frozen, and removed the DVD from the player and roughly into the faux case. Tohru found her mouth and realized her vocal cords could actually work after all that time.

"Uh… Kyo? The DVD…" She started.

"Sorry I got the wrong one," his voice was rough and strained. "You should go to bed. It's already late." His voice came out a bit warmer. Tohru rose from the couch and slowly walked to her room. Kyo still did not face her but she turned around to face him anyway.

"Good night Kyo-kun," he did not respond. He did not move until he heard the click of the door closing and even after that he waited until he could move. He moved to sit on the couch. Gota. He was going to kill that bastard when he saw him tomorrow. He flicked the DVD on the table and looked away in disgust.

Tohru nudged the box next to her bed with her foot. It had come earlier that week addressed to her. Naturally, she had opened it promptly after seeing the return address. She looked at her door and wondered numbly what Kyo was doing. He seemed as surprised as her at the video but that didn't mean anything. Of all the time she had known Kyo she hadn't realized he was into that kind of stuff. He was a guy and guys had needs. Needs she hadn't been providing… She shook her head at that last thought. Kyo wouldn't ask _that_ of her. Would he?

To be honest Tohru had been a little surprised when he suggested they sleep in separate places. She had suggested they share a room or at least take turns sleeping on the couch. Kyo wouldn't have any of that and insisted that she take the room and he the couch. She looked at the box and thought of its contents. Did Kyo secretly want _that_ from her? She thought about it once or twice and even went as far as to ask Rin if she knew what _it _was like when she before she left. She had merely told her to wait and see. She wondered who Rin had done it with and instantly thought of Hatsuharu. She shook herself again. She was starting to feel like a dirty old man.

But if Kyo wanted to he wouldn't push her. She was sure of that much. So when he was, when they both were, she would already know that he was the right one. She gave one final look at the box and pushed it under her bed and got under the covers. There was a small knock at her door. It creaked open a sliver. Tohru froze a scream saved up. Who ever broke in had gotten past Kyo. She panicked for a second.

"Goodnight, Tohru," Kyo's voice said from the door. He walked in slowly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well." He exited as slowly as he had entered. Tohru stared at the wall. He would wait.

* * *

A small drabble…

"Tohru and Kyo are thinking of sex," Hana took a small sip of her drink. Arisa's eyes bugged out.

"Say what! He better not have laid a finger on sweet, innocent Tohru!" Arisa banged the table viciously causing some of the other people at the small restaurant stop and stare at her. She eyed them coldly. "I'll kill him if he did."

"They're just thinking. I can't pick up on whether or not they're doing anything." Hana stared blankly ahead.

"They better not," Arisa downed her drink like a shot and called the terrified waitress over for a refill. "How can you pick up on them when they're so far away?"

"I'm familiar with their electrical waves," she said. "Once I get a sense of a person electrical waves I can track them where ever they go." She continued.

"Well that's convenient," Arisa picked up her chopsticks again. "No wonder you were so willing to let her go. So we've got nothing to worry about."

"Yes," Hana turned to face an invisible camera. "That is all. I wish you good electrical currents today."

"Hana-chan, who are you talking to?"

"No one," Hana turned around and continued eatting her dinner.

* * *

That's all for chapter 1… There's more to come. Review!


End file.
